The present invention relates, in general, to a drive system, and more particularly to a modular drive system including a plurality of assemblies which can be mounted with their cases to one another in series and have at least one rotatably supported driveshaft.
It is generally known to provide in particular a two-step main transmission with subtransmissions in order to attain the desired power transmission path. The main transmission and the subtransmissions are oftentimes accommodated in separate cases. Before installation of both assemblies, the output shaft and the overhung mounted output pinion are disposed in a respective opening of the main transmission, and both cases are securely fixed to one another. Once installed, the output pinion is in mesh with the input gear wheel of the main transmission.
Conventional drive systems have the drawback that a precise distancing between the gear shafts is difficult to maintain, i.e. these systems require the provision of case fittings which are placed in concentric disposition to the shafts, or the provision of several centering pins. For example, German Pat. No. DE 24 035 04 A1 describes the securement of the cases by means of at least two centering pins.